Sweet Dreams
by YoungPhoenix00
Summary: Arthur has always liked magic; and when he buys a new magic book that has a spell that would make his happiest dream come true, how could he say no? But will things take a turn for the worst? FrUk and PruCan. Other pairings may appear.
1. Useless Magic

**A/N  
**Woop woop! A new story! Sorry for the fail summary by the way and thanks so much for reading despit the summary, I hope you all enjoy!  
******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Sweet Dreams**

**Chapter 1: Useless Magic **

A scruffy haired blonde Englishman stepped of a train with a sigh. Trying to teach a bunch of teenagers isn't always an easy job; especially on a Friday afternoon. Arthur left the station and paused for a moment, feeling the cold October air engulf him. He looked at the darkening sky and the slowly appearing moon. Then he turned left, deciding to take the long rout home to blow off some steam. As he walked he saw the lights from shops glowing brightly against the night's sky, he smelled the unmistakable scents of good old English cooking and he heard people speaking of such things as tea, scones and the latest series of Doctor Who. Ah, how he loved London.

He turned another corner just as something caught his eye; there was a new shop standing before him. And it was not just any shop, it was a magic shop! With a wide grin on his face he gazed at the window display, reading a sign which said,

'_Come here for all your magical wants and needs!_

_We have spell books from old and new!  
And, for this week only, buy one charm get one free!'_

Arthur wasn't that interested in chars, but the sound of a new spell book was all too tempting. He opened the door and the little bell on the other side made a _'ting'_, highlighting the lack of customers as it echoed through the room. The man at the till glanced up briefly from his newspaper but then returned to reading. Arthur explored the shop with his eyes, absorbing everything. He was very impressed. This little shop contained practically everything! Even specialised ingredients for potions and that was excruciatingly hard to come by. Then he saw their vast collection of spell books. Oh, what a beautiful sight! There were five book cases and each and every shelf was fit to bursting! He almost skipped toward them. He could have spent all night there if he didn't need to go home and feed his cat, Rascal. With that in mind he just grabbed a book at random; he had picked a pocket sized, deep blue book with silver writing on the front. It read,

'_Specialised Spells for Dreams and Sleep'_

Once Arthur got to the till he enthusiastically handed the book to the shop keeper. The shop keeper looked quit young; he had short, light blonde hair with a little clip on one side and cold, almost emotionless blue eyes. It reminded him of his friend Kiku whose eyes were also difficult to read. The shop keeper nodded and took the book.

"Will that be all today?" He asked with a strong Norwegian accent present.

"Yes, thank you"

The man nodded again and said "That'll be £16.99" Arthur fished out his wallet a twenty pound note and gave it to him. Just as the shop keeper started soughing out change Arthur smiled and said with a slight laugh,

"Please, keep the change. Consider it a little gift to keep the shop going; I wouldn't want you to close down on me now"

The shop keeper nodded once more and placed the book with care into a brown paper bag.

Arthur took the bag and thanked the man before leaving and closing the door behind him. He held onto the book tightly and went on his way home again, ignoring the strange looks he got and the people laughing at him for being so foolish to believe in such things. He quickened his pace, wishing to read his new book as soon as possible.

By the time he unlocked his front door the moon was high in the sky and the night was in full swing. He breathed a sigh of relief as he slumped down onto his couch. After a few minutes he was disturbed by something rubbing against his legs. The Englishman siled warmly when he saw that it was his little kitty. He picked him up and put him on his lap, and then he gently stroked the soft fur on Rascal's head.

"Hello there Rascal, you want your dinner don't you?" The cat purred in agreement as if it understood what Arthur was saying. Rascal was carried into the kitchen and put on the floor. He stood at his owner's feet and waited with his tail swishing side to side. A moment later and a bowl was put in front of him. He began eating as Arthur petted him.

"There you go boy! Enjoy" Then he stood up from kneeling and made himself a nice, hot cup of tea. Smiling with satisfaction he brought his drink into the living room and opened his new spell book to it contains page.

'_Hmm… let's see here, a spell to cure insomnia? No. A curse for bad dreams?... tempting but, no. A spell for good dreams? No.' _

Then he paused as the next spell listed caught his attention.

'_Sweet dreams? What kind of spell would that be?' _Curiosity out did him and he turned to that spell on page 15. He read the description of the spell _'The spell caster will have their happiest dream come true… that sounds pretty interesting…'_ Then a little green creature landed on his shoulder and flapped it wings.

"Oh, flying mint bunny! Haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" He scratched under the rabbit's chin.

"I'm doing great! Hey, what's that you got there Arthur?" He bunny asked, noticing the book.

"This is a new spell book I got today, and I was just thinking about this spell here" He pointed at the title of the spell. The flying mint bunny quickly read the text and smiled.

"It sure does sound interesting, doesn't it?"

"Yes…"

"Are you going to try it?"

"…I might as well I suppose" The green rabbit flew up in the air and shouted excitedly.

"Yay!" Arthur chuckled and looked at the book again for the instructions. All he had to do was draw a magic circle with chalk and say the words written in the book. Perfect. He stood and made his way to the basement. Carefully he walked down the creaking wooden stairs into the dark space beneath his house as the flying creature followed him. He trailed his hand along the wall till he found the light switch. The room was suddenly illuminated with the artificial light. The basement was a large space and it looked like something out of a film. The wall were made out of massive squared, stones and looked very old. At one end of the room stood a large book case with drawers; this book case was littered with various bit of paper and empty jars that once held ingredients for potions. There were two drawers; one had jars of unused ingredients and chalk to draw the circles with and the other had dozens of candles and his precious magic wand. Arthur grabbed his cloak that has hung on one of the walls and set to work. He got some chalk and drew the magic circle exactly how it was in the book. Next he lit several candles and placed them randomly around the room. He flipped the light switch off.

"Sorry flying mint bunny but I can only cast the spell when I'm alone. Your presents might disrupt things"

The rabbit pouted but obeyed and disappeared from sight. The Brit stood in front of the large circle and slowed his breathing. He brought the book closer to his face and read over the spell, making sure he read it correctly.

"Teews smaerd era edam fo siht  
Ohw ma I ot eergasid  
Levart eht dlrow dna eht neves saes  
Ydobyreve ginkool rof ginhtemos.

Emos fo meht tnaw ot esu uoy  
Emos fo meht tnaw ot teg desu yb uoy  
Emos fo meht tnaw ot esuba uoy  
Emos fo meht tnaw ot eb desuba.

Teews smaerd era edam fo siht  
Ohw ma I ot eergasid  
Levart eht dlrow dna eht neves saes  
Ydobyreve ginkool rof ginhtemos."

There, the spell was complete. Arthur prepared himself and waited… and waited… and waited. What the hell! Nothing was happening! No lights, no sound, nothing! Angrily he threw his cloak off onto the floor and slammed the door behind him.

"Fucking useless magic" He growled. Deciding that there was nothing else to do he simply went to bed. Before he went to change he threw the spell book onto his bedside table. After a few minutes he returned into his bedroom wearing his light green pyjamas. He crawled into the big bed and pulled the covers over him, wishing that someone else was there to share it with him. As he drifted off to sleep he glared one last time at the spell book.

'_What a waste of time and money that was…'_

* * *

**A/N**

Well...? Good? Bad? Please tell me what you think in a review! But constructive criticism please :)  
By the way, next chapter France will make his appearance ;)

p.s this is the logest chapter i've ever wrote XD And does anyone get who the shop keeper is?


	2. Enter the Frenchman

**A/N**  
Woop woop! Over 2,000 words! I could dance i'm so happy! This is the longest chapter i've ever wrote! XD Thanks to eveyone who has read, faved, ect!  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Enter the Frenchman**

'_Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep, bee-'_

Arthur slammed his hand on his alarm clock, trying to think _what_ on earth possessed him to set an alarm for the weekend. He stayed lying in bed for a little bit, just staring blankly at the ceiling. That was, until his alarm beep again.

'_Beep-beep, beep-be-'_

"Ah! Fine you wanker!" He shouted at the inanimate object before unplugging it. Then he unwillingly got out of bed to stretch. As he stretched he saw the magic book on his bedside table and glared again. He was still _very _annoyed with the book; he seems to have a thing for hating non-living objects. With a yawn he went to the bathroom and took a nice, long shower. After his shower he dried himself off, got changed into his usual attire, black trousers, green vest, white shirt and tie and looked at the mirror in his bedroom. He looked at his scruffy hair and gave it a half-hearted brush, not really caring about it too much. Then he stared irritably at his eyebrows; another example of a failed magic attempt, a little while back they were big but not that noticeable and after a spell he used to try to help they turned even darker and slightly thicker! Alfred even had the bloody cheek to ask if he dyed them! _'The sodding wanker…' _He cursed at the memory.

But then his stomach made a noise, which snapped him out of his _tragic_ memories, to let him know that it was time to eat. Arthur skipped merrily down the stairs at the thought of tea, humming God Save the Queen as he went.

Upon hearing a quiet 'meow' he turned round to find Rascal loyally following him. Chuckling he picked up Rascal and carried him through to the kitchen. He opened the fridge and got his little friend a saucer of milk. Rascal lapped happily at the milk and meowed in appreciation. The Englishman smiled and made himself a cup of tea… which was followed by another… and another… and another until he was satisfied. Now, the next task was to actually eat something. _'Hmmm… what to have… I know! Scones would do nicely, but… they take a little while to do… wait, I think I have a spell for that…'_ He leaned over the kitchen counter and grabbed a thick, black leather bound book and flipped it open. The piece of paper he was looking for fell out of the book and onto the table. Carefully he read the paper and followed the directions accordingly; first he drew a circle containing a star and intricate patterns with flour, then he put all the ingredients he would use for scones in the centre of the star. Arthur smirked to himself as he reached the final step; to recite the spell. He breathed out calmly and prepared himself.

"Doof, suoirolg doof!  
Tnod erac tahw ti skool ekil,  
Denrub!  
Enodrednu!  
Edurc!"

The room grew dark, despite the light from the windows, and little bubbles of blue light rose from the floor. The orbs surrounded him and floated in the air. Their light glowed against the darkness and a humming sound could be heard.

"Esaelp evig em emos senocs,  
Tahw I tndluow evig rof emos fo taht,  
Lacigam doof!"

The bubbles of light flashed. The flash was only there for a split second, but in that split second something must have happened because now in that magic circle stood a plate with fifteen scones on it!

"Yes!" He shouted in glee. The Brit took one of the scones but scowled at it once he got a good look at it. _'How come even when I use magic my cooking still comes out wrong!' _Sighing he went and ate them anyway, pulling out a chair for him to sit on.

He was on his third scone when a little fairy flew down and sat on his shoulder. The fairy had short, slightly spiked light brown hair and his eyes were a mix of green and blue. He wore a pair of white trousers and a short sleeved white top. His wings had delicate sliver patterns and let off a silvery light.

"Hey Arthur, how are you?"

"Hello Alston. I'm just fine thank you, how are you?" He greeted the fairy cheerfully. Alston was actually Arthur's own personal fairy; everyone had them and they were always suited to the human they were attached to.

"I guess I can't complain" He said with a slight chuckle. "Oh, are those scones you have there?" It was really a wonder that anyone could identify what was on Arthur's plate but that must be due to him being Arthur's fairy.

"Yes, would you like some?"

"Of course I would!" The blonde smiled and broke off some of a scone for Alston. To humans it was just an oversized crumb but to a fairy it was a whole meal. He flew to the table to sit cross legged. Arthur gave him his food which he began to munch on greedily.

"So" _chomp _"what have you" _chomp _"been up to?" Alston asked between each bite. Arthur shook his head in a disapproving manner.

"Nothing much, but I did recently get a new magic book"

"Oh cool!" _chomp _"Have you" _chomp _"used it yet?" _chomp._

"Well, I've tried one spell… but it appears that it was just a load of rubbish" He sighed as disappointment washed over him again. Alston nodded and gulped down the last of the, so called, scone.

"That's too bad… hey; maybe you could take the book back to the shop?"

"Hmm…" Arthur pondered upon this for a moment. It did make sense. He might also be able to get his money back and buy something else, something that wasn't useless. "You know what, I might just do that! Great idea Alston" He got up from his chair and stretched his arms quickly.

Alston smiled and flew up into the air so he was eye level with Arthur. "Hahaha you're welcome Arthur. Well, thanks for the food but I think I should go, see you later~!" He called while he flew out of an open window. Arthur waved goodbye.

"Yes, yes, bye for now" Once the fairy was out of sight he retrieved the book from his room, put his shoes and coat on and grabbed his wallet just in case. All he needed then were his keys… _'Where did I put them again? Oh bloody hell… it looks like I'm going to have to use the charm again'_ A while ago Arthur found a useful charm to put on objects that get lost easily and he thought of nothing better than his keys to use it on. He stood still with his arm outstretched and hand open.

"Come here now, you bloody keys!" He called out. A second past and a gentle whoosh was heard as the keys flew into Arthur's palm. He grasped at them and grinned. '_At least some spells are working' _He thought to himself.

**.~* Time Skip *~.**

Arthur stormed irritably away from the shop's window. He couldn't believe it was closed! On a Saturday! "Bloody ridiculous…" He cursed under his breath. He continued walking away in his foul mood until the scent of tea reached his nose and he instantly relaxed. Turning around he walked into the little café that he just passed by and ordered an Earl Grey to go. He resumed his walk home when he stopped for a moment outside the park. _'Hmm… maybe I could stay here for a while; it would make this trip worth something at least' _The Englishman nodded and walked past the park's gates.

He sat down on the first bench he found and leaned his head back to look at the sky. It was beautiful, to say the least. For once it wasn't clothed in dark clouds, nor was it angry with lightning. It was a calming and peaceful blue with the sun shining proudly in its rightful place. Then he looked at the trees and their leaves; what a contrast they were, against the tranquil cerulean sky. The dark brown of the bark and the fiery colours of the leaves mixed together perfectly. The reds, the oranges, the yellows and even the browns almost glowed. The wind, cold and bitter, blew and carried some of the fallen leaves along with it as it rustled Arthur's short hair. The leaves caught in the draft moved together as if in a perfectly choreographed dance; the colours swirled in the air until the wind died down and they drifted to the floor, waiting for their next ball to begin. His green eyes watch the scene play out and a smile crept onto his lips.

Another gust of wind came, but this time it was stronger and it stirred a lot more leaves. They rose higher almost blocked his vision from what was in front of him. Instinctively he closed his eyes in fear that the foliage might get his eyes and damage them. The wind stopped and he felt safe to look at his surrounding once again. But, something was… odd. The bench across from him now had someone sitting on it.

'_Was that man there before?'_ He wondered, tightening his grip on the polystyrene cup filled with tea. The man in question had a massive wad of paper on his lap and was scribbling away at it. Arthur observed him carefully; he saw that the man was concentrating very hard on whatever he was doing by the elegant furrowed brows that rested on his forehead. A few strands of his long, golden hair, which was at shoulder length, slide in front of his face and he swept it as side behind his ear. His navy V-neck hung loosely over his torso and showed a little of his chest, Arthur noted with a blush, his black trousers fitted snugly and showed the shape of his legs nicely and his black blazer was comfortably worn to bring the whole outfit together. The long haired blond continued to work, but then he paused and glanced up at Arthur. Beautiful blue sapphire met exquisite emerald as their eyes locked. The Brit froze and blushed even more under the man's gaze. The blued eyed man then returned to the page and frantically began jotting again. After a couple of minutes he smiled triumphantly, stood and made his way over to Arthur. The latter felt his heart beat faster as the man approached him. It seemed like hours but the stranger finally was stood right in front of Arthur.

"Y-Yes…?" He questioned, not having the courage to look at the other man in the eye.

"Désolé, but I saw you sitting here and I just had to draw you" He spoke, with his voice thickly coated with a French accent, as he held out a piece of paper. Arthur looked at the taller blond quickly before he looked at the picture. And indeed there was a drawing of him, sitting there, staring off to space, holding his tea. He couldn't help but gasp slightly at the Frenchman's talent; it was almost scary how he managed to capture a moment so _perfectly _with just pencil.

"Wow… did you do that just now sir?"

"Oui, and my name is Francis Bonnefoy by the way."

"Oh, right um, my name is… A-Arthur Kirkland" _'Did I just forget my own name?! Come on Arthur, keep together now, for the love of god!' _

Francis smiled kindly and sat next to Arthur. "Very nice to meet you Arthur" He held his hand out which Arthur timidly took and shook it. The way he said his name made excited shivers run up and down Arthur's spine, but he was not sure yet if he liked the sensation.

"You too… Francis"

"It was very fun drawing you…"

"Oh, that's… good to know"

"… maybe the next time you could be wearing a little less~"

Arthur was caught _very_ much off guard and wasn't able to let out a proper response. All he was capable of was to make a small chocking sound, call Francis a 'frog' and stand abruptly up. Just as he was about to run as fast as he could Francis held onto his wrist and said reassuringly,

"Wait Arthur, désolé, it was just a joke. Please don't run away, I want to ask you something"

The smaller blond gulped and sat back down, nervously looking at Francis. "So… what is it that you want?"

"Well, you see I only arrived here a few hours ago and I don't know my way around and I was hoping you could direct me?"

"Ok then, where do you want to go?"

"I was meant to meet my cousin and his boyfriend at a library somewhere near here but in the process of trying to find it I got completely and utterly lost"

"Library huh? Ok then, f-follow me…" _'Damn it, I'm still tripping over my words!'_

"D'accord, let me just get my suit case…" He quickly jogged over to the other bench and grabbed his lugged. He smiled and said he was ready to go and off they went, with Arthur completely forgetting the tea he left sitting on the bench.

* * *

**A/N  
**I hope that everyone likes the chapter. And I hope that you guys do find the funny parts funny :) I tried really hard on this chapter so please review and tell me what you think. Also you can correct me if there are any mistakes, I don't bite :3 Thanks very much for reading and I hope to see you all on the next chapter.

**Translations:  
**Désolé = Sorry  
Oui = Yes  
D'accord = Ok


	3. Drinking Buddies

******A/N**

Hi eveyone! Thanks for your support so far on this story! I'm having lots of fun writing this out and i'm glad that other like it too. And a personal thank you goes to 'Versatile' who reviewed the last chapter as a guest. I loved reading that review, thanks so much :)  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Drinking Buddies **

"So, you came here to meet your cousin? I'm guessing he is French also?" Arthur asked, briefly glancing at the tall blonde man behind him.

"Non, actually, he is Canadian" Francis replied as he followed Arthur closely. The Brit nodded and continued on in his fast pace, desperately trying to get a bit of distance between the Frenchman and himself but, alas Francis managed to keep up just fine. It's not that Arthur didn't want to be near him, quit the opposite in fact, but the thought of Francis being _right there _made him feel nervous and happy at the same time. At some points he could even swear he felt Francis's warm breath on the back of his neck. Luckily he was the one leading the way so Francis wasn't able to see his embarrassed, blushing face. "And I'm not here just to see him; a while ago mon partner threw me out of mon house so after talking the mon cousin I decided to move here" Francis added with a slightly melancholic tone. 

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…" Lies. Arthur was overjoyed! He felt ashamed to admit it but he was; he knows you shouldn't feel happy for someone else's misfortune but he _just_ couldn't help it. Not only Francis was single but he is moving here. HERE. Where Arthur would be able to _accidently _bump into him again. He did wonder though… why would anyone want to dump him? _'Just look at him'_ He thought. _'His clear blue eyes, his fair hair that falls about his perfect face and his lips are so rosy…'_

"Arthur? Are tu still there?"

Snapped out of his thoughts he found himself standing completely still with Francis directly in front of him. He blushed when he realised that Francis was also leaning in slightly.

"Huh, oh- yes"

"Tu just stopped walking and stared at me, trying to imagine moi in your bed were we~?" He asked teasingly with the most perverted smirk he'd ever seen; and he's friends with Gilbert Beilschmidt!

"WHAT!? Of course not you frog!" He abruptly turned away to hide his now even darker blush. _'Ok… maybe that was the reason he got dumped…' _ He jumped a little when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Désolé but are we nearly at the library? It's just that we've been walking around for a little bit… don't tu know the way around your own town?" Francis smirked.

"Of course I do you git, and yes, we are nearly there." Arthur turned a corner, not even checking if Francis was following him. Then he spotted the library which was straight ahead. He pointed to it triumphantly with a smug smile. "Ha! There it is you wanker" Francis simply nodded and stopped to look at the building. He wasn't really one for architecture but it did look rather grand and impressive. It was built very high with big arched Victorian looking windows; it looked more like a church than anything else. And you could definitely tell that it was constructed a long while ago from the stains on the beige stone that was used. In the middle of Francis's observations Arthur said, "Now, I presume that you can make the rest of the way by yourself? Or do you want me to hold your hand?"

The Frenchman grinned. _'Oh, this is too good to miss' _He thought. Francis, without warning, took hold of Arthur's hand and held onto it tightly. "Oui, merci mon cher~!"

Arthur's eyes went wide at the sudden contact and his cheeks were painted a cherry red. He tried his best to say _any_ coherent words out, but the best he could say was "I- I- I- wha- fuck off!"; which roughly translates as _'Would you be so kind as to let go of me, good sir?' _

Francis was unfazed by his foul language and the people staring at them and decides to milk this moment for all it's worth; he pulled Arthur to him, put a hand on his waist and held up the hand that held Arthur's. "Shall we dance?" he asked mischievously. However, he never intended to wait for Arthur's reply. He just began spinning them around, around and around.

All of this surprised Arthur, so much so when the pair was spinning he had no choice but to hold onto Francis with his free hand to prevent him from falling. Even when he returned to his senses he couldn't escape because, unfortunately for the Brit, Francis was considerably stronger. "Just what do you think you're doing?!" At this point a crow had formed around them and various people cheered them on.

"Honhonhonhon~" Was the answer Arthur got.

"Weren't you supposed to be meeting your cousin and his boyfriend?!" He exclaimed. The twirling stopped immediately. At this sudden movement he fell forward a little, and right into Francis's arms. After a moment though Arthur pushed him away but the taller blond just chuckled. Arthur stood and brushed himself off as he tried to will away his blush.

"You're right! Honhon, I almost forgot" He claimed possession of Arthur's hand again and said smoothly "Let us go, mon cher" before he darted through the crowed, dragging the poor Englishman behind him. Once they got to the library door they paused for a minute for Arthur to get his breath back.

"W-What the bloody hell was that?!"

"Honhon, désolé about that Arthur, I got caught up in the moment. But it was fun, non~?" Francis said, playfully.

"No, it was not! We have only just met and you do things like that, it's incredibly embarrassing!"

"Oui, oui, but tu have to admit that you did rather set yourself up for that, asking me if I wanted you to hold my hand"

"I…" _'Damn, the frog's right'_ "Yeah, yeah, whatever…" He pouted.

"You know…" Francis started "… if you continue to do that cute pouty face I will be forced to pinch your cheeks~" Arthur blushed, for what it must have been, for the millionth time that day and averted his eyes to anywhere but Francis.

"I-I'm not a child, you git" He continued pouting.

Smiling evilly Francis walked up to the small Englishman. "I warned tu, Arthur Kirkland~" Before Arthur could respond he grabbed both of his cheeks and started pulling them and cooing him. "Awww, how adorable~"

"Stwop touching me thwis instant Frawncis!" He protested, his words sounding distorted due to his face being pulled into numerous positions.

"Non, this is too entertaining! Honhonhonhon~"

'I'm not here fwor your pwersonal amuswant!" This scene went on for the next few minutes until a voice called out to Francis.

"Hey, Franny!" The pair froze and turned their heads to the side to see who the voice belonged to. They watched as a silver haired man with, what looked like, red eyes stalk towards them. His facial expression was a mix of a glare and an amused smile and he spoke with a German accent. Following him was a slightly shorter blonde with blue eyes that could be mistaken for violet. He held a plush bear to his chest. "Where have you been? Making people wait is not awesome!" Francis smiled and let go of Arthur's abused cheeks.

"Bonjour Gilbert! It's been far too long hasn't it?" Francis moved to try to give Gilbert a hug but he skilfully ducked out of the way.

"Ja, ja, just don't try to hug me" He said, crossing his arms across his chest in a defensive manor.

"Mais pourquoi mon ami? I have seen tu receive many hugs in the past"

"Keseseses, true as that is my ass still lives in fear from the first time you hugged me!"

"Honhonhonhon~! Oui, oui, good times"

"Still quit the pervert I see…"

"It's not like you can talk mon ami"

"Hey! That was not awesome Franny!"

"… Gilbert?" An English accented voice said. The red eyed man looked over to his left and saw Arthur staring with a confused look.

"Whoa! It's Artie! I didn't realize that was you standing with Franny" He walked up closer to Arthur and slapped him a couple of times on the shoulder in greeting. Arthur smiled and rubbed his shoulder a little as if it hurt.

"Yes, well, I was just…"

"Do you two know each other?" Francis cut in.

"Hell yeah! Artie here is one of my best drinking buddies" Arthur nodded and asked,

"Yes, that's right. And you two know each other?" He gestured at Gilbert and Francis.

"Oui, we have been friends since our childhood"

"I see…"

Now it was Gilbert's turn, he asked "How come you two know each other?"

Arthur spoke before Francis could even think of what to say. "We don't, I was just showing him were the library was. That's it, nothing more, nothing less"

"Mais mon cher, we danced together! Surely that adds more to our relationship?! He said dramatically.

"What relationship frog?"

"That hurt mon lapin…" He said, placing his hands over his heart as if he'd been shot.

"Keseseseses, that's our Artie"

"Anyway, Gilbert, what brought tu here today?"

"Oh yeah, that reminds me…" He turned away from the group and pulled the blonde from earlier to stand next to him in the circle they had formed. Gilbert wrapped an arm around the quiet man's shoulders and he let of a little squeak. "Franny, the awesome me is dating your cousin"

Francis's jaw dropped so much that it nearly fell off onto the floor while Arthur was confused yet again; he had completely forgotten that he was there!

"… Matthew… is this true…?" The person addressed as Matthew looked at the floor and nodded with a blush. "Quand?! …COMMENT?! When were tu going to tell moi this?!"

"Uumm… now?" Matthew fidgeted nervously.

"Oh relax Franny, I'm going to take good care of him, I promise!"

Francis then glared at Gilbert menacingly; Arthur shivered slightly, he didn't think he was capable of being this serious and it was worrying.

"Tu better… Matthew is family and if this ends up like your previous _'relationships' _I swear…"

"Keseses, no need to worry. This is time I know I'm in love" He pulled Matthew closer and he blushed more. It seemed that both of them were un-fazed by the sudden change in character from the Frenchman. "Now then, never mind that, have you got anywhere to stay?"

Francis returned to his carefree demeanor and replied, "To stay? That's easy; I'll be staying with Matthew"

"Um, Francis, about that…" The Canadian spoke up. "I'm so sorry but Gil has moved in with me very recently and… well… now there's not really any space left…"

"Not to worry, I'll just find a hotel"

"Are you serious Franny? Have you even _seen _the prices around here? It costs an arm and a leg just for one night's stay"

"What should I do then?"

Gilbert paused for a moment. "You could…ah! I know!" He removed his arm from around Matthew and gave Arthur a hearty slap on the back which nearly knocked him down. "You can stay with Artie here! Isn't that an awesome idea?!" He grinned stupidly at his, so called, 'awesome idea'.

"You what?!" Arthur shouted.

"It makes perfect sense, you're my friend, Mattie is my boyfriend and Francis is related to him which directly connects you to him. You see?"

"No, I-"

"Oui! I see it perfectly clearly~!"

"You have a spare room right?" Gilbert asked, already knowing the answer.

"No-"

"Don't try to deny it, I remember from my last visit"

"We just met-"

"Did I just not explain to you how you know him?"

"Matthew, please I am begging you, help me out here?!"

"If you could give Francis somewhere to stay it would really help…" Matthew shyly spoke with hope in his voice.

"Everyone's conspiring against me today…"

"Is that a yes Artie?"

There was a tense silence as everyone waited for Arthur's reply.

"…there will be a few conditions…"

Triumphantly Gilbert punched the air. "Alright Artie! I knew you would do it in the end"

"Thank you very much Arthur, and I apologies in advance on Francis's behalf for _anything _he might say or do…"

"What do you mean by _anything_?" A slight fear now crept over Arthur soul.

Matthew opened his mouth to speak but Gilbert interrupted, "And that's all the time we have for today! Danke and goodnight!"

"Tu are leaving already?"

"Ja, sorry but we have a movie to catch. See you around and Artie…"

"Yes?"

"Keseseses, good luck"

"Wait, don't go! You still haven't told me what _anything _means yet!" His frantic pleas fell on deaf ears as the couple evacuated the area at light speed. He felt a hand on his shoulder and the owner of that hand was smiling like a kid at Christmas.

_'And may the lord protect me…'_

* * *

**A/N  
**Yay PruCan! I hope that you guys like/don't mind that pairing. It's just that in my FrUk fanfics I always write UsCan and it was kinda getting boring. Plus I had a HUGE urge to write PruCan for some reason... Anyway thanks for reading and please do review! And you can tell me if this chapter is a bit confusingand i'll edit it to try to make it better, Lastly if you see any mistakes please do correct me! (I fail soooo much at French).

**Translations:  
**Non = No  
Mon = My  
Tu = You  
Moi = Me  
Désolé = Sorry  
Oui, merci mon cher = Yes, thank you my dear  
Bonjour = Hello  
Ja = Yes  
Mais pourquoi mon ami = But why my friend  
Quand = When  
Comment = How  
Danke = Thank you


End file.
